List Of Super Smash Bros. Dispute Glitches
A glitch is an oversight of programming of a video game and how it may act in some circumstances. They alter gameplay by causing events or actions to occur that were not intended by the game's designers. The main reason for a glitch existing is that a specific situation resulting in unusual behavior was never encountered during a game's testing, so the developers were unaware there was something that needed to be fixed. For example, the regenerating terrain glitch exists because the situation of "terrain appears around character using Final Smash" was not fully tested by the developers. The more complex a game is, the more likely glitches are to exist, simply due to the increased difficulty in testing every possible situation. Effects that glitches cause can vary. Glitches can be harmful, with such side effects as freezing the game, causing a level to be unplayable, or KOing a player for no apparent reason. Not all glitches have negative side effects, however; some just allow the player to continue playing the game as usual, such as the Black hole glitch, while others can merely be done for fun, such as the Name Entry glitch and all of its variations. Some can even be considered helpful in some ways, such as the regenerating terrain glitch on Jigglypuff and R.O.B. In competitive play, most glitches cannot be combined with a player's ordinary tactics in tournaments; a majority of glitches require prerequisites that are unattainable in a tournament setting, such as items, Final Smashes, more than two players, etc., or just simply have entirely useless effects. When it comes to the legality of performable glitches however that can have a practical effect, they are generally allowed to be used, as they are perceived to add to the afflicted characters' metagames, such as the Teleport in Smash 64 and Yoyo glitch in Melee. Glitches with only cosmetic effects can also be allowed in competitive play, such as Melee's stock glitch. However, glitches that break the game or otherwise cause matches to become unplayable for any party, such as by freezing opposing characters or making the user invincible, are universally banned from being used in tournaments; the Freeze glitch in Melee and the Infinite Dimensional Cape in Brawl are two such glitches that are banned in competitive Smash, and use of either of these glitches can potentially lead to the disqualification of the offending party. The Egg Lay glitch in the 3DS version of Smash 4 that was ultimately patched out. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U are constantly updated with new bug fixes and features, meaning that glitches can be fixed as they are discovered. Version 1.0.4 for the 3DS version, for instance, fixed a glitch where characters could grow to immense sizes in Multi-Man Smash via the use of Yoshi's Egg Lay. Another glitch (which has since been patched out) allowed the player to control eight characters with one controller by using amiibo. A glitch is not to be confused with an exploit, though the two terms can be hard to distinguish and are often used interchangeably. Exploits most commonly refer to mechanics and interactions that separately work as intended, but when combined, result in an unintentional effect. Wavedashing is one of the most prominent examples of an exploit. Glitches should also not be confused with an easter egg, which are intentionally added into the game as a bonus for players by the developers. List Of Glitches Infinite Pikmin Pluck The player must select Olimar, the go to WarioWare, Inc. While waiting, the Jump game should appear when you have the maximum amount of Pikmin 6, and as soon as the dude in the background hits the ground with the mallet, Olimar must use Pikmin Order to call the Pikmin. This glitch will happen where every Pikmin should instantly die. Once you get back, Olimar will then notice that more Pikmin will sprout then just six however this can cause the game to slow down, or just freeze in general. Super Sonic Lasts Forever This glitch is one of the most complicated glitch to do. One must play as Sonic, while versing another Sonic then go to Waluigi Pinball. Now what you haft to do is to obtain the Smash Ball, but don't use it. Then, you and the other Sonic must Homing Attack on each other. Then, after five hits, the Smash Ball will go out due to being hit to much times. The other player should get the Smash Ball, and do the same thing as before. Again, the Smash Ball will go out, and then you should get it again before it disappears, then once you obtain it, wait for one of the pinballs to go, once its about to hit you, the other Sonic must Homing Attack on you to, leaving your Sonic to get hit by the pinball and the other Sonic. Then use it as your about to get hit, Then you should notice that Super Sonic is never ending. However, oddly this glitch does not work when Kirby copies Sonic though. Play As Tabuu In P1 Modes Similar to the Master Hand glitch in Melee, this glitch will allow you to control Tabuu outside of Boss Rush. Again their are two methods to go about doing this, one controller method and two controller method. One Controller Method This version is a lot less tougher then the two controller version. The player must hover over the name entry slot. At the same exact time, one must press A and B at the exact same time. If you did it correctly, the game doesn't know weather to go to the name entry or back out of it, so the game just goes to the stage selection screen. Two Controller Method This method is much simpler, but only works in Dispute or Special Dispute mode. To perform it, simply have two controllers, and have one be in the third controller port, and the other in any other port. Have the controller that's not player three select a character, and then hover over the back button, while the one in the third port goes to select a name, and have them hover over the new entry button. Both controllers must then hit A at the same time, as to select their option, and the stage select screen will appear (there is very little leeway between selection, less than a second). On whatever stage selected, player 3 will be Tabuu. Category:Lists Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Glitches Category:Subpages